


Bar Night that ends in a Sexcapade in a tent

by queenlokibeth



Series: Bucky/Dean [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: AU, AUs, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlokibeth/pseuds/queenlokibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I thought bringing Dean back in time and throwing him into the Marvel Captain America universe during WWII as a gay Lieutenant Colonel meeting (a very bisexual) Sergeant Bucky Barnes the night Peggy appears at the bar in her red dress was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Night that ends in a Sexcapade in a tent

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wild prompt that I came up with, originally for my own amusement and that of my friends, but my hand slipped and it somehow ended here.

> The air was thick with heat, sweat and alcohol in the dim light of the bar. Bucky watched Steve as he somehow convinced the men he considered best to form part of the Howling Commandos while sipping the same whiskey that'd been sitting in his hand for the past half hour. Steve came up to him and they talked for a while. "You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Asked Steve to which Bucky replied "Hell no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him... You keeping the outfit, right?" Steve laughed and replied "Hey, You know what? It's kinda growing on me." He saw agent Carter approaching them before she started talking to Steve, Bucky could only stare as he was completely ignored. When she left after flirting endlessly with the Captain, Bucky proclaimed his solitude, "I'm invisible. I'm turning into you. It's a horrible dream." Steve patted him on the shoulder "Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." Bucky seemed to weight down the possibilities "Meh... Unless that friend appears tonight, I better start doing a hunt of my own" he winked at Steve "After all, the bar is full, and most soldiers are lonely. See ya tomorrow, punk" Bucky wiggled his eyebrows smirking and wandered into the other side of the bar.

> Bucky slid through the bodies, trying to find someone who'd spark his interest. He was aware that one pick up line directed to the wrong man could end fatally, not all soldiers being acceptant of the concept of bisexuality. He had to be cautious. He saw some familiar faces, flashbacks of skin against skin, hushed whispers mixing with the night, hiding in alleys and ripped uniforms. He was far from drunk but these men weren't, which made it easier for him to select his next prey. He received a wink from a familiar brown eye. The kissing, the touching, sweaty skin against the sheets and leaving far before morning. Another hand touched his arm. He remembered this one too. It had been quick and unexpected in the men's bathroom. They didn't know each other's names. "Hey Buck" he received a smirk from an old hook up. Celebrating in Brooklyn after being promoted, blurry memories of bites and hungry growls. Long nights, forgotten names and empty thoughts. Driven by lust, desperation or alcohol without a goal in mind. No destination assigned for the night and waking up in the wrong side of the wrong bed. Bucky would roam around aimlessly until he caught his prey, or was caught by someone else. He was known to be a ladies' man, but the secret was that when long, sleepless nights arose, he could very well be a gentlemen's man too.

> He sat down at a bar stool right in the middle, chugging down all the remaining whiskey and motioning at the bartender for another one. "Making up for lost time?" He heard from his right. Bucky turned around and over his shoulder another soldier, hat between his middle and arm, stubble and green eyes that went beautifully with the uniform, stared down at him. He chuckled "Maybe" he answered taking the new glass and drinking it all in one go. Enough, he thought. The other man sat on the stool beside him. "Lieutenant Colonel Dean Winchester, 104th" he said introducing himself, extending a hand for Bucky to shake. "Sergeant James Barnes, 107th" Bucky answered "But I go by Bucky" he smirked, shaking the other man's hand. "So, I see you alone here. Why?" Dean inquired tipping his own glass and looking around at all the other groups of men celebrating and even some women between them. "Ah, my best bud 'bandoned me for agent Carter." Bucky answered "Though I could ask the same thing to you. Got stood up for a pretty lady? Or a pretty lady stood you up?" He raised an eyebrow. Dean looked down and chuckled "Not really my... Area. You lot can keep all the ladies, I'm good... On my own" He looked up and stared at Bucky knowingly. "Is that and euphemism? It's war. No one's good 'on their own'." Bucky clarified. Silently thanking the big jackpot win. This gorgeous man was most likely going to be his for the night. "You could say so..." Dean said absentmindedly. Bucky knew that Dean could be safer when being more open, since because of his rank it wouldn't matter if someone tried something against him for being gay, because he could easily go through the route of 'blackmail'. He was a decided, firm man. Bucky could sense that he always got what he wanted. He liked that.

> "Well, what if we go... Talk about euphemisms, somewhere else?" Bucky said standing up and already leading the way to the exit, knowing Dean was going to follow. He was glad that being friends with Captain America had it's benefits, like having his own tent. "I guess you'll be leading the way?" The lieutenant colonel called behind him, placing his hat back on. They were a few feet from Bucky's tent in the cold night air but no one was around. Everyone was either at the bar or passed out in their own tents, so Bucky could risk it. He turned around abruptly, almost crashing into Dean. "So," he started, stepping closer to him and grabbing him by the tie "Colonel Lieutenant" he said pulling him closer, looking up at the slightly taller man "are you sure" free hand sliding around waist, Dean's hand resting on his hip, biting his lip "that you're good on your own?" Bucky purred right in his ear, finishing by nibbling on Dean's earlobe, retreating a gasp from him. He pulled away slowly, looking directly at Dean, lust filling both their eyes. "Well" Dean began, resting his other hand on Bucky's hip "As a matter of fact" slowly slides his hands down to grab Bucky's ass "I am not" he whispers against Bucky's lips. They both smirk. "Let me help you with that" Bucky's voice sounds rough. He pulls Dean down by his tie crashing their lips together.

> They quickly start to stumble inside Bucky's tent. Hungry and desperate, tongues twirling against each other. As soon as they're in, clothes start to fall off. First the hat, then the tie. Both shirts: gone. Jackets thrown away, pants slide down. Soon they're naked, hungrily making out on Bucky's relatively comfortable cot. Hands sliding up and down each other's bodies. Bucky is on top, kissing down Dean's neck, hips rocking against hips. A full body kiss. Dean pants and claws down Bucky's back making him growl. He flips them over trying to take control. Bucky wraps his legs around the other man's body, growling when Dean bites where his neck and shoulder meet. Their legs tangle and they lay on their side for a while before Bucky pins Dean down below him again, laying between his legs. They tangle their fingers in each other's hair, rutting their hips against one another. Bucky kisses down Dean's chest, to which he grunts "Quit teasing and get. inside. me" he moans and rolls his head back when Bucky answers by giving a long stroke to his erection. He moves up Dean's body and kisses him roughly "Turn over then" he commands against the lieutenant colonel's lips, who complies eagerly. The sergeant trails kisses down Dean's back, squishing his ass in the process. "You ready?" Bucky whispers against his skin. Dean just nods desperately, clawing at the sheets as Bucky slides in. They both grunt and Bucky stays still until Dean gets used to his size, soon he is begging for more. Bucky bends over Dean to get a better angle and soon they are both panting and gasping, neither moaning less than the other. Dean writhed underneath Bucky whining "I... I'm close..." Dean groaned and choked out a moan when Bucky increased his pace. After a few thrusts they were both screaming out their release, face buried into the sheets. They continued panting for a few minutes before Bucky rolled to his side. Dean propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Bucky, laying close beside him "Well, Sergeant Barnes, we could certainly repeat that some other time" he smirked drawing circles with his finger on Bucky's chest. "Hell yeah" he replied, circling his lover with his arm, snuggling closer and falling asleep.

> About two hours later, or one hour before the official waking-up time, they both wake up from their slumber. They share their groggy "good mornings", rolling around the small cot, too lazy to get up right then. Bucky stands up to get dressed, Dean follows. After they were both dressed, Bucky said his final goodbye smirking like no one but him could "It was certainly a pleasure meeting you, Colonel Lieutenant Winchester." Dean smiles and leans in to press a chaste kiss to Bucky's lips, holding his hand "I hope we can meet again" Dean tells him, a hint of sadness in his voice, knowing that that day he'd be parting to England, while Bucky would be staying in Italy. They step out of the tent, saluting each other in good bye, another reminder that the war is still going on an that this could very well be the last time that they see each other, and that not only them but everyone else they know could die. Dean winks at him and he parts his own separate way to the sector of the 104th.
>
>> \-------------

> "Buck, you okay?" Steve popped his head around the doorway, a cup that read "STARK" in his hand. Bucky was looking out the window at the buildings poking out of New York's ground. "Yeah... I just... I was remembering some stuff" he answered without looking away. Steve stepped into the room "Oh that's great! What did you remember?" He was relieved that the treatment designed by Stark and Banner was helping Bucky restore his memory. "Just... Stuff. About the day you founded the Howling Commandos... Can you do me a favour?" Bucky told him. Steve nodded "Yeah sure. What do you need?" Bucky sighed and half turned to look at his friend. "Can you ask Fury to run a search for a name on what's left of S.H.I.E.L.Ds database?" Steve raised his eyebrows. Bucky looked down at his metal fist and rolled around the joints designed by Hydra's finest scientists."Colonel Lieutenant Dean Winchester. From the 104th." Steve mumbled an "okay" and left.

> That night, Bucky laid awake on his bed when Natasha knocked on his open door. He turned to look at her "Hey" she smiled. Bucky smiled sadly back. "Steve told me to bring this to you" she said and dropped a file folder beside his feet. She waited a moment before turning around and leaving. Bucky leaned forward to take a look at the file. It read:  
>  Colonel Lieutenant Dean Winchester, unit 104th  
>  Married to Millie Donovan, had one son: John Winchester - 1954 (deceased). He has three grandchildren: Dean Winchester - 1979, Samuel Winchester - 1983 and Adam Milligan - 1990 (deceased). Dean Winchester resides in Lawrence, Kansas while Samuel Winchester resides in Palo Alto, California.
> 
> Bucky sighed but smiled sadly. At least he got to live after the war.


End file.
